blackrainbowsfandomcom-20200215-history
Wraith Wolf
thumb|300px|left|Vortex run 'you both hear me in your head gentlemen. I don’t care for speaking out loud.' Background 'History' Alpha-Tier 156 (Wraith wolf) was genetically synthesized in conjuction with Specimen 156. Since the native days of being a wolf pup, he has been subjected to a lot of experiments. In particular the purpose of his synthesis was to test out his ability to manipulate alpha waves by adjusting the neurological wave patterns in his brain. A lot of interesting and positive findings were found as well as some sinister revelations. Pros to be noted were his cunning ability to teleport in harmony with vortices independent of any catalyst or trigger as such. And to train him to fight 'bad omens'. Unfavourable consequences resulted in Alpha-Tier 156 becoming too lazy to move his mouth to talk- instead communicating through people's heads via alpha waves. More troublesome results include declining obedience and compliance towards SEO's orders. In attmept to arrest this rapidly independant thinking and devious cunning, the SEO attempted to shut him down. However, the wolf had made his escape before he could be caught and terminated. 'Black Rainbows' Greatest sin is probably being a vortex nuisance to everyone. Seethingly described as the 'Trojan Wolf Virus', Wraith wolf appears and disappears as he pleases and calls himself a neutral entity. Neither 'for' nor 'against'. He first appears in the 'Bard & Troll' Inn following a battle between Wren versus Wraith, followed by a showdown with Glitch versus Wraith. Sensing Wraith's dying state from afar, Wraith wolf appears when he finds Wraith to be unconcious whilst Wren and Glitch are talking to one another. Talking to Glitch and Wren through their minds, he offers them a trade. Wraith for their transport away from the Inn. Wren obliges given Wraith's unprovoked attack upon him (which he knows was controlled through Julien). Glitch, however is hesitant to trade him in. Somehow feeling some duty to ensure Frostbite's possession over Wraith doesn't get out of hand like it did for the white hedgehog himself in his previous mortal life. He eventually accepts when the wolf explains that Wraith would be of no benifit in their hands as he is dying. Wraith wolf doesn't make another appearance until Circle II in the middle of an industrial site which has been abandoned. His aim on arrival is to find the SEO who would know how to revive and look after Wraith. The wolf however, somehow struggles to find their 'home' and senses the hideout is changed and is hidden beyond his ability to track it down. He is also confronted by one of the Underworld's ravens who threatens to tell the Overlord what is going on. This is a possible answer as to how Julien was able to find Wraith within his SEO confines later on in the story. He is eventually met with SEO operatives who detect him from CCTV footage from within the warehouse and in spite of trying to escape via a vortex, an alpha-wave antagonist is shot at him to arrest his channeling ability to run away through the alpha-wave dimension. The verdict for Wraith wolf remains unknown as he gets sealed in the 'dog house' within secret SEO headquarter undergrounds. Character 'Physical Description' Eye/hair/fur colour, height/weight (if desired), age, elemental attribute... Favourite clothing, birthmarks and scars, trademark clothing, whatever physical description you'd like to include here. 'Personality' words words words 'Fighting Style' words words words. 'Skills' Any special attacks, techniques, or battle strategies might your character have that distinguishes him/her from the other characters? Feel free to just merge this sub-subheading under fighting style. Relationships 'Character name' words words words. How does your character act in particular when s/he's around this character? Does s/he view him or her differently than s/he does most other characters? 'Character name' words words words. etc. Make as many of these subheadings as you'd like here. Statistics *Power: 5/10 *Defense: 4/10 *Speed: 10/10 *Dodge: 8/10 *Aim: 4/10 *Stamina: 7/10 Trivia *Random facts. Full sentences pls. c: